A Valentine's Card for Kagome
by Tenshi no Yami
Summary: Inuyasha comes to the future on Valentine's Day and hangs with Mrs. H.


Inuyasha jumped out of the well and walked out of the well house. He breathed in deeply and sifted through the scents to find Kagome. She wasn't anywhere near. Mrs. Higurashi walked outside and spotted Inuyasha. "Hello, Inuyasha," she called. "Would you like to come inside and wait for Kagome? I was just about to make lunch, if you're hungry." He nodded and walked over. She led him inside and sat him at the table. "You like ramen right?"  
  
"Yes." Inuyasha answered. "Where is Kagome?" Mrs. Higurashi started making lunch.  
  
"She's out with her girl friends on their annual Valentine's Day shopping binge." She laughed at Inuyasha's bewildered look. "Those of Kagome's girl friends who don't have someone they love to spend Valentine's Day, a day for lovers, with, all get together and hang out."  
  
"How do people who have someone they love spend Valen-Valentine's Day?" Mrs. Higurashi hid her smile by turning back to lunch.  
  
"Well, they usually buy gifts, cards, or chocolate and either go out or make a special dinner." Inuyasha nodded and sat quietly in thought. A horn honked outside, startling them both. Mrs. Higurashi looked out the window. "Souta! Ryou's here!" Souta bounded down the stairs, a folded piece of paper in his hand.  
  
"Just finished," he said breathlessly. He proudly handed her the paper. A big red heart was drawn on the outside. She opened it and smiled wide. She leaned down and pulled Souta into a hug.  
  
"Thank you, Souta. Happy Valentine's Day to you, too." She gave him a quick kiss. "Now go play. And be good!"  
  
"See ya! Bye, Inuyasha!" He ran out, grabbing his soccer ball on the way. Mrs. Higurashi pinned the card to the fridge with a magnet.  
  
"What did he give you?" Inuyasha asked a moment later. She placed a bowl of ramen in front of him.  
  
"A hand-made Valentine's Day card." She smiled softly as she stared to eat. Inuyasha poked at his food with his chopsticks. "Something on your mind you want to talk about?" He shook his head and ducked his head to hide his blush. After they both finished and Mrs. Higurashi cleaned up, she got a stack of blank paper and markers. She purposely put it all within Inuyasha's reach. She made a show of folding the paper in half and drawing a few hearts. When he was sure she wasn't looking, Inuyasha grabbed a piece of paper. He tried to fold it in half. He was so deep in concentration that he hardly noticed Mrs. Higurashi gently guide his hands through the process. She went back to her own card. He picked up a blue marker, gripped it tight, and yanked the cap off.  
  
"Um, how do you spell Kagome?" Mrs. Higurashi grinned and wrote 'Kagome' on a separate sheet of paper. He copied her shakily and smiled to himself when he finished. He copied her motions to draw a heart. It didn't go so well. He frowned at the mess on the paper before grabbing another piece. He folded it in half and wrote 'Kagome' at the top again. He practiced hearts on his old sheet of paper until he was satisfied. He drew one on the front of his card with a pink marker and colored it in. He opened it up, still copying Mrs. Higurashi, and thought about what to write inside. He knew how to write a little, his mother had taught him, but not a lot. He finally decided and wrote it carefully. He signed his name to it and stood up. "Thank you, Higurashi-san." She smiled at him.  
  
"It was nothing, Inuyasha." He blushed, stuck his nose in the air, and 'feh'd'. He walked up the stairs and into Kagome's room.  
  
'Where should I put it?' he thought. After a minute, he gently put it on her pillow. He opened her window and climbed out. He shut it behind him and jumped off the roof. He hid himself in the tree where he and Kagome first met. The sun filtered down through the leaves. He slowly drifted off to sleep, the scent of Kagome's room, Kagome herself, still in his nose.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was almost night when Kagome walked into her room, a few bags in her hands. She dropped them on the floor and flopped back onto her bed. She saw the card flutter out of the corner of her eye. She grabbed it and frowned. She didn't recognize the handwriting. A smile grew on her face as she read it. Inuyasha, who had woken up when she came home, silently slipped in through the window. She was facing away from him, so she didn't see him. A few tears trickled down her cheeks. Inuyasha stopped short when he smelled her tears. His ears drooped and he turned to leave. He accidentally knocked into the stand beside her bed. She spun around and caught him. He looked up at her almost ashamedly. "Kagome, I-" he said. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry." She smiled at him and threw her arms around his neck. The card fluttered to the ground. He relaxed and wrapped his arms around her waist. "You aren't angry?"  
  
"Why would I be?" she asked, pulling beck, but not releasing him.  
  
"You were crying." She giggled and buried her nose in his neck.  
  
"Because you make me happy" Inuyasha smiled and tightened his grip on her. A stray breeze from the window blew the card open.  
  
"Kagome-  
  
There is only you for me. Nobody else  
  
Inuyasha"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tami: I know I should be working on Forgotten Memories, but I still have a writer's block. Cursed thing. I hope you all enjoyed! 


End file.
